The present invention relates to zippers, and more specifically to an improved structure of top stop for a zipper.
A regular zipper, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a top stop at one zipper tape for stoping the slide (not shown) in place. The top stop is comprised of an upper stop block and a lower stop block. A gap is defined between the upper stop block and the lower stop block. Through the gap between the upper stop block and the lower stop block, the slide is inserted into engagement with the row of teeth on the zipper tape or pulled outwards and disengaged from the row of teeth. This structure of top stop can not effectively stop the slide from escaping out of engagement with the row of teeth when the slide is pulled to the upper limit position with a high pulling force. Furthermore, when the slide is pulled with a high pulling force, the lower stop block may be driven out of the zipper tape.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a top stop for a zipper which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the upper stop block of the top stop has a front stop face and a rear stop projection. When the slide is pulled upwards to the upper limit position, the rear stop projection and the front stop face are respectively stopped at a top edge of the slide of the zipper and one side of a partition wall inside the slide to prohibit the slide from escaping out of engagement with the row of teeth on the zipper tape. According to another aspect of the present invention, the lower stop block has a bottom edge spaced from the row of teeth on the zipper tape at a distance, and a connecting portion downwardly extended from the bottom edge and connected to a top edge of a first tooth of the row of teeth on the zipper tape. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the lower stop block has a transverse length shorter than the length of the teeth on the zipper tape, and a sloping top edge spaced from a sloping bottom edge of the upper stop block by a gap. Therefore, the lower stop block enables the slide to be conveniently inserted through the gap between the upper stop block and the lower stop block into engagement with the teeth on the zipper tape.